Handling cutting blades presents a risk for injury. During various cutting operations, blades must customarily be changed out, either because a blade has become dull or because a different style of blade is desired to achieve a different effect. Often, cutting tools require a specific blade size and type for the specific tool, requiring a user to have a variety of extra blades and blade styles for each type of cutting tool.
What is needed is a safe and efficient way to remove, handle and transport cutting blades for a cutting tool when not in use. What is also needed is a blade that is interchangeable with a variety of types of cutting tools.
Various features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions which taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrate by way of example only, the principles of the invention.